


На якоре

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Стив ошибался.





	На якоре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anchored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767472) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



Стив по-настоящему гордится тем, что знает и понимает Дэнни лучше, чем кто-либо. Лучше, чем родители Дэнни, точно лучше, чем Рэйчел, и, вероятно, лучше, чем понимал его брат.

Поэтому, когда Стив задумывался, когда разрешал себе ненадолго представить все то, чего не мог получить, он всегда предполагал, что секс с Дэнни будет слегка утомительным. Полным ласки и нежности, но вместе с тем агрессивным; грязным и в то же время по-странному ханжеским, с правилами, инструкциями и неизбежными провисаниями в самые неподходящие моменты. Что Стиву придется взять на себя большую часть работы, а Дэнни будет ерзать и двигаться немного не в такт, и даже когда смазка начнет капать с его члена и собирается в лужу на животе, Дэнни продолжит жаловаться, что Стив все делает неправильно.

— Что ты творишь? — пропыхтит он. — Это не военная операция, что ты… Тебя учили этому в армии?.. Ты получал за это оценку? Ты…

— На флоте, — перебьет его Стив, толкая бедра вперед со всей силы, чтобы выбить из Дэнни стон. — Я служил на ебаном флоте, неужели так сложно…

— Ах, значит, ебаный флот? — насмешливо произнесет Дэнни между частыми вздохами. — И как расшифровывается ваш «СИАЛ»? Стойкость, ах… Иррумация, боже, да, ах, сильнее… Анал… Стив, Стив, Стив…

И Стив будет выдалбливать из него эти слова, будет трахать его молча и сосредоточенно, заставит его… О да. Хоть раз в жизни Дэнни заткнется и не станет возникать, а просто…

В этот момент Стив обычно кончал с глуповатой ухмылкой, думая про себя, что секс с Дэнни стал бы лучшей из их перепалок.

Как же глубоко он заблуждался.

— Ты удивительный, — говорит Дэнни, поглаживая его бок, пока другой рукой проворачивает три пальца глубоко внутри Стива. — С ума сойти. Такой красивый.

В его голосе тихое восхищение. Стив способен только стонать, дрожать и тереться о простынь. Один оргазм у него уже был, но член снова твердый и елозит по влажной ткани — не слишком гладкой, не слишком грубой, почти в самый раз. Перед этим Дэнни кончил прямо в него и теперь втирает свою сперму в его внутренние стенки, и это настолько… Стив не может… Он беспомощно стонет, когда Дэнни кончиками пальцев задевает его простату. Он дергается, изгибается, беззвучно открыв рот, пока Дэнни повторяет это снова и снова. Он чувствует себя присвоенным, заполненным, объектом поклонения. Чувствует себя так, словно его тело одновременно разрушают и боготворят.

Он всхлипывает, но Дэнни успокаивает его шепотом, поцелуями вдоль позвоночника, поцелуями на лопатках. Пальцы Дэнни с мокрым звуком вжимаются до упора, и Стив пытается двигаться им навстречу, хочет чувствовать их глубже, шире, больше, но мышцы трясет неконтролируемой дрожью.

— Еще, — бормочет он, и голос скатывается в очередной протяжный хрип, — еще, Дэнни, — мизинец Дэнни трется о край его растянутого входа, — давай, ну, пожа-а-ах!

— Потрясающий, — шепчет Дэнни, разминая одну из ягодиц Стива, и отодвигает ее в сторону, возможно, чтобы увидеть, как Стив сжимается на его пальцах. — Такой потрясающий, детка, ты не представляешь.

Стив почти не слышит его. Он почти ничего не слышит. Почти не может двигаться. Неподъемное, невесомое, бескостное тело тонет в матрасе. Он вата, песок, не отличит, где верх и низ, если кто-нибудь спросит.

Стонущий звук резонирует внутри него как само удовольствие, отражается, усиливается, опустошает, чтобы Дэнни снова его заполнил. И Дэнни заполняет до краев. Его большой палец давит на промежность, липкий от смазки и спермы, пока остальные четыре входят глубже, и ощущений становится слишком много, Стив дергается прочь, дергается обратно, снова стонет, жадный, беспомощный и… ох, блядь.

— С-с-с, — он теряет голову. Мир перед глазами плывет. Через него, над ним и под ним проносится второй оргазм, ослепляя, дезориентируя, унося все до единой мысли из головы. Дэнни наклоняется к нему, трахает пальцами через экстаз, пока влажные вдохи Стива не превращаются в бессвязные умоляющие призывы остановиться, пожалуйста, хватит.

Дэнни целует его мягким открытыми губами в место у основания шеи.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, и в голосе по-прежнему слышна эта нотка обожания. — Тише, тише, я понял.

Плавным скользящим движением он вытаскивает пальцы, и все, на что хватает Стива, это прогудеть в ответ: «М-м-м». Он истощен, его мышцы сжимаются на пустом воздухе. Тело двигается по матрасу, будто плывет по течению в открытом море, когда Дэнни встает с кровати. Но потом Дэнни возвращается с теплым полотенцем, быстро и бережно вытирает самые испачканные места, и его рука на спине — прочный якорь, не дающий отплыть далеко.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, и Стив просто… Что уж там: он просто смеется в подушку — плечи трясутся, сверхчувствительные нервы между ног загораются вспышками. Во всех недостоверных фантазиях Стива это была бы его реплика. — Приму это как «да», — с улыбкой в голосе говорит Дэнни, заползая на кровать рядом с ним, и оборачивается вокруг Стива, как не по размеру короткое одеяло.

Через минуту Стив повернется и зацелует Дэнни до беспамятства — ну, или очень постарается. Через минуту уговорит его лечь по-нормальному и, может, сменить простыни. Через минуту.

А пока что Стив просто нежится в его тепле, чувствуя радость от того, что ошибался. Чувствуя счастье.


End file.
